Magia
by Ohmydandelions
Summary: Porque, para Theodore Nott, cada cosita que hace Luna Lovegood es magia. Éste fic participa del reto "Jukebox 2.0.", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."


Magia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y todo el Potterverso le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Las frases utilizadas son del grupo **The Police.** (Resaltadas en negrita.)

Éste fic participa del concurso **"Jukebox 2.0."** , del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."**

* * *

 **Aunque haya intentado hablarle antes** , nunca logro hacerlo. Simplemente observar su cabello rubio acariciándole la espalda y su pequeño y delgado cuerpo dando botes por los pasillos, o escuchar su voz inocente y aguda, hace que mi corazón lata más rápido y me cueste respirar. **Cada vez que me acerco a ella pierdo los nervios** , cada vez que la veo acercándose mi pecho se comprime y se retuerce y mi estómago parece querer salirse por mi boca.

 **¿Tengo que contar la historia** de cómo nos conocimos, **de un montón de días lluviosos** que pasé observándola desde la ventana mientras se mojaba, buscando aquellas criaturas extrañas que únicamente ella ve? **Me decido a llamarla mil veces al día** , pero siempre termino vacilando. **Cada movimiento que hace, cada paso que da, yo la estoy vigilando**.

La observo desde lo lejos, y **pueden llamarlo falta de confianza** o cobardía, pero nunca me animo a dar un paso y hablarle. Ella, y todas sus acciones, me resultan tan maravillosas que siento que, en caso de acercarme, podría arruinar el momento. **Cada cosita que hace es magia** , y yo, al lado de Luna Lovegood, me siento un triste _muggle_. O un _squib._ Qué más da.

 **No tengo muchos amigos con quienes hablar** , ni **nadie alrededor cuando estoy en problemas** , pero, de una forma u otra, siento que ella me acompaña. Que, a pesar de que cruzamos palabras muy pocas veces en mi vida y que dudo que recuerde quién soy, ella me brinda su apoyo sin siquiera notarlo. Por ridículo que suene, **me parece que no estoy tan solo después de todo.**

 **No puedo ocultar la forma en que me siento** , el amor absurdo y ridículo que siento por ella. ¿Por qué alguien así se fijaría en mí? **¿Siempre tengo que estar solo?**

Cada vez que abro la boca para intercambiar mínimamente una palabra con Luna, **los temores silenciosos se pegan a mí.**

 **Creo que me he vuelto loco** , que me he perdido en su aroma a jazmín y sus pendientes de rábanos. **Tener éste sentimiento me va a hacer perder la cabeza** , convertirme en una masa temblorosa y enfermiza, impedirme pensar. ¿Por qué ella es tan perfecta, tan increíble, y yo soy una persona tan vacía? **No hay sorpresa ni misterio en éste teatro que llamo mi alma**.

Cuando ella llegó, **yo era un hielo por dentro. La mirada en mi rostro era simplemente orgullo. Sin arrepentimiento, sin amor ni lágrimas.** Y de repente Theodore Nott dejó de ser el típico capullo de Slytherin sin dos neuronas juntas y se convirtió en un ridículo y cursi enamorado, que seguía a quien todos conocían como Lunática desde la penumbra, por ser demasiado cobarde para acercarse. **Sueño por la noche y sólo veo su rostro. Busco alrededor, pero es ella a quien no puedo reemplazar. Me siento tan frío, y anhelo su abrazo.**

Sé que dentro de un año debo unirme a las líneas del Señor Oscuro para continuar el oscuro linaje Nott, para no decepcionar a mi padre, pero cuando veo a aquella pequeña rubia un nudo cubre mi garganta, porque no quiero ser así, no quiero ser una basura como toda mi familia. **Todos los días es lo mismo, las viejas normas para el viejo juego.** Las cartas de mi padre, persuadiéndome a practicar Oclumancia con Snape para mi futura formación como mortífago, la cual, a pesar de que ansío con todo mi corazón evitar, se va acercando cada vez más y más. **Supongo que lo llamarán cobardía, pero no estoy preparado para algo como ésto. Protestar es inútil, nada parece hacerse comprender. ¿En qué se va a convertir nuestro mundo, quién sabe qué hacer?**

Y yo sólo puedo pensar en Luna. En Luna y en **cómo su uniforme no parece encajar** con ella, porque **se ve tan viva en él**. En Luna y sus ojos celestes, en sus pestañas largas y casi traslúcidas y en su manera de ver las cosas, en las que no parece haber gente mala y los finales felices son para todos.

 **No puedo soportar perderla** , no puedo imaginarme el día en que la temida guerra llegue y debamos enfrentarnos en bandos separados. No puedo imaginármela lastimada, hundida en sus propias heridas, secuestrada por los carroñeros, sufriendo crucios hasta no aguantar más.

Porque siento que, si mi cobardía no fuera tan grande, podría hacer algo para ayudar a Potter. Irme a su bando, ser un doble agente, colaborar de alguna forma. Y no por él, ni por el trío dorado de pacotilla. Por Luna. Porque siento que, pese a las heridas que me puedan salir, **su inocencia me hará recuperarme**. Pero no reúno la valentía para **hablarle sobre los sentimientos que tengo por ella en mi corazón**. **Como era en un principio** , como la primera vez que la vi, hace dos años, cazando alguna criatura extraña con su red.

Y creo que, efectivamente, **la amé desde que la conocí**. Desde que sentí una rara rabia manando de mi ser cuando Marcus Flint la llamó Lunática la primera vez que mi mirada se cruzó con ella. Desde que mis latidos se aceleraron cuando, en la clase de Pociones que compartíamos con su año, volteó a pedirme un bezoar con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Desde que la miré atravesar el patio con sus pies descalzos y la bufanda de Ravenclaw contrastando con su tez pálida.

Odio los celos que me arremeten cada vez que la veo hablando con el idiota de Longbottom, con su cara redonda y su expresión de bobalicón. O con el cararrajada. Joder, con cualquier hombre. **¿No puede ver que me pertenece?** Me pertenece en mis sueños, en mis ilusiones, en las esperanzas de no ser Theodore Nott, orgulloso Slytherin, hijo de mortífago y futuro integrante de las jóvenes huestes al servicio del Señor Oscuro, y poder amarla abierta e incondicionalmente. Me pertenece en aquel ensueño de **preguntarle si se casará conmigo de algún modo tradicional** , de presentársela a un padre sin prejuicios, de poder acariciar sus bucles y besarla hasta el cansancio. De poder dejar de observarla en la penumbra, oculto en mi cobardía, y salir a la luz, gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo.

Porque Luna Lovegood, con su magia, su inocencia y cada una de las rarezas que la hacen perfecta para mí, es mía.

Mía mientras sueño.

* * *

 **Frases:**

 _"_ _Though I've tried before to tell her."_ – Every little thing she does is magic.

 _"_ _Every time that I come near her, I just lose my nerve."_ – Every little thing she does is magic.

 _"_ _Do I have to tell the story, of a thousand rainy days."_ – Every little thing she does is magic.

 _"_ _I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day."_ – Every little thing she does is magic.

 _"_ _Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you."_ – Every breath you take.

 _"_ _You can call it lack of confidence."_ – Can't stand losing you.

 _"_ _Every little thing she does is magic."_ \- Every little thing she does is magic.

 _"_ _I ain't got many friends left to talk to. No-one's around when I'm in trouble."_ – I don't wanna lose your love tonight.

 _"_ _Seems I'm not alone at being alone."_ – Message in a bottle.

 _"_ _I can't hide the way I'm feeling."_ – I don't wanna lose your love tonight.

 _"_ _Must I always be alone?"_ – Every little thing she does is magic.

 _"_ _But my silent fears have gripped me."_ – Every little thing she does is magic.

 _"_ _Think I'm goin' insane."_ – Next to you.

 _"_ _Got this feeling, gonna lose my mind."_ – Next to you.

 _"_ _No surprise, no mystery in this theatre that I call my soul."_ – So lonely.

 _"_ _I was cold inside, that look on my face was just pride. No regrets, no love, no tears."_ – The bed's too big without you.

 _"_ _I dream at night I can only see your face, I look around but it's you I can't replace, I feel so cold and I long for your embrace."_ – Every breath you take.

 _"_ _Every day just the same, old rules for the same old game."_ – The bed's too big without you.

 _"_ _I guess you call it cowardice, but I'm not prepared to go on like this."_ – Can't stand losing you.

 _"_ _Protest is futile, nothing seems to get through. What's to become of our world, who knows what to do?"_ – Driven to tears.

 _"_ _Your uniform don't seem to fit, you're much too alive in it."_ – Miss Gradenko.

 _"_ _I can't stand losing you."_ – Can't stand losing you.

 _"_ _Their innocence will pull me through."_ – De do do do, de da da da.

 _"_ _Of the feelings I have for her in my heart."_ – Every little thing she does is magic.

 _"_ _As I've done from the start."_ – Every little thing she does is magic.

 _"_ _I loved you since I knew you."_ – Roxanne.

 _"_ _Can't you see, you belong to me?"_ – Every breath you take.

 _"_ _And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way."_ – Every little thing she does is magic.

* * *

¡Espero que les guste! Por favor, dejen sus reviews.


End file.
